Sketch book
by Reece12345678910
Summary: Just some random ideas that popped up that I may or may not continue with
1. Chapter 1

**Really this is getting ridiculous, you already have a load of stories going on that have put on hiatus, it just isn't fair to do a new one right now.**

…

…

…

**Fine do what you will.**

**Yay, my conscious agrees wit me, maybe now it will let me partake in cannibalism….again.**

**XxXxXxX one little book XxXxXxX**

Harry James Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, the only person to have ever survived being hit with the killing curse was currently running for his life from his morbidly obese cousin and his gang of friends, he had been running from them since they had all been let out of school, it was nothing unusual, they always chased him, he always ran and the only one in their little group who could run as fast as he could would run him down to be beaten by the others.

That boy was on holiday today, this simple fact would change the world forever, it was this fact that allowed Harry potter to run into the small library at the bottom of Fusler Street, it was a run down place, the sign only just hanging on with the light bulbs inside flickering on and off at irregular intervals, taking a deep breath Harry pushed open the doors and entered the drab room.

It was circular with three tiers with the only access being a rickety ladder to each tier, in the centre of the room was a large round desk with several lamps illuminating a scrawny man with wispy white hair and a set of glasses that had several lenses over the original held on by a set of extra wire frames, he was reading a large tome intently.

Harry stepped forward and the floor creaked, the small mans eyes shot up, the left was a radiant blue, the right was a startling gold, he looked at Harry with a small smile on his face and spoke a voice like sandpaper.

"Hello my boy, I'm sorry I didn't spot you earlier, go one take a look around but be careful, some of the books here are very old and are easily damaged."

Harry nodded his throat oddly dry making speech an almost impossible task, he then started to wander around the dingy room, his eyes wandering over the many books on offer, they rested on a seemingly ordinary book, a black tome with flaky golden writing emblazed on the spine, the only thing that made it seem odd was the title, it was not everyday you got a book called alchemy for beginners.

Harry had learnt about alchemy in school, it was supposed to be a fairy tale, yet here was a book that from the title promised to teach it to you, Harry reached out and plucked the tome from the shelf and held it almost reverently, he then sat down on one of the arm chairs absentmindedly noting how soft it was.

He opened the book and read the first paragraph.

"_To whoever finds this book._

_I wrote this in the hopes that alchemy will continue on, the continent I am on is called Amestris, it is currently undergoing a massive tectonic movement, I fear that by the time this is released into the world beyond fathers fidelius technique we shall all be dead, listed in this is all the roads of alchemy, I spent all my life compiling the works of the other alchemists, the red lotus, the full metal, the flame alchemist, they along with many others have unknowingly surrendered their secrets to me._

_But before you delve into their work you must first understand the basic principle of alchemy, equivalent exchange, this is key, one cannot get anything without first giving something of equal or greater value in the first place._

_Lesson one, alchemical circles and arrays, this is how we work, the circles focus and direct the energy to take to the place of certain chemicals, take the crimson lotus alchemist, the tree points on his moon circle are the equivalent for the chemicals oxygen 11, hydrogen 22 and carbon 12, or C12 H22 O11._

_His circle containing the sun symbol has instead the chemicals magnesium, chlorine 2 and oxygen 8 or CL2 Mg O8, when these two formulae come together it creates a large explosion in a designated area, the remarkable thing is that without the array to fuel the reaction mixing the two chemicals would do nothing, because these two chemicals are cane sugar and magnesium perchlorate._

_Of course that was just a simple version of combat alchemy; the real alchemy is done outside of combat, alchemy is primarily used for creation not destruction, at the height of their alchemical prowess the Armstrong family were capable of raising an entire city it they so wished, or destroying one. Alchemy will always have a polar opposite; you can create just as easily as destroy._

_The actual process can be broken down into three major steps._

_Comprehension._

_You must be able to understand what makes the object you are transmuting, be it water, air or earth; it will always have a factor that can be identified._

_Decomposition._

_You use energy to break down the object into a more malleable state ready to be reformed._

_Reconstruction._

_Continuing the flow of energy as to reform a new shape._

_If you master these three steps you will have the world at your fingertips, the people of Ishval one called the alchemists out and said that they defied God, in three months they had been utterly annihilated by the state alchemists, not once did God make an appearance, it was sad really, they truly believed that they were in the right._

_Above all remember this, alchemy is a tool, and you must use it like any other tool, with a healthy amount of caution, you wouldn't place your fingers into the blade of a chain saw, likewise you must not use any part of yourself in an alchemical array, others yes, but never yourself, it will always result in the same thing, you will taken to the gate of truth and something will be taken from you. It may be as small as a single hair, it may be as costly as your entire being but it will take something._

_There is a way to pass through the gate unharmed, but that path is dark, it takes someone of extreme will or lack of sanity to walk it"_

With a dull thud the book fell from Harry's fingers and hit the floor, the librarian looked over the rim of his glasses and smiled slightly before flicking his wand and depositing a thick blanket onto Harry's sleeping form.

He then pulled the book onto the desk and once again tried to read the words, again the pages were blank, Harry had been reading for hours now, it seemed that the alchemists were coming back whether the wizarding world wanted them to or not, the librarian hummed in thought as he pulled a book partway lose causing the wall to shift and allow him access to the alchemical laboratory hidden within.

In the centre of the lab was a small glass flask, contained within that flask was a black orb with two tiny arms, a single golden eye watched from the centre as the lid of the flask was uncorked and a red liquid dribbled onto the orb causing it to sigh in contentment.

"Today, a boy came into the library, small scrawny, very eager to learn, he read the book. there is another alchemist."

The orbs eyes seemed to glow with happiness as it began to wobble in its flask and let of a high pitched keening noise.

The librarian leant back in his chair and drifted of to sleep.

XxXxXxX

It had been almost three months since Harry had found the book on alchemy, after one week of repeatedly going to the library the librarian had told him that the book could only be read by someone who had the potential to be great, he had then revealed to Harry the laboratory, to say he had been happy would have been an understatement, it would have been almost impossible to get the required chemicals for the transmutations without the librarians help.

The only thing that had unnerved him was the living fragment of the gate that the librarian kept in a flask in the middle of the room, after reading that the other fragment father had tried to kill millions he was very wary, the librarian had informed him that father had been a fragment with both knowledge and a personality, this fragment held only knowledge, it was like a supercomputer with autism.

As for the pathways in alchemy he had decided to follow. He had decided to go for the crimson lotus alchemists methods first, mainly because compared to the other forms of alchemy it was relatively simple, just conversion of several elements, Armstrong's alchemy required you to take into account the kinetic force for each punch and the full metals alchemy would require him to pass through the gate.

After he had made his decision the librarian had used magic to apply the tattoos to the palms of his hand, he had spent the rest of the day changing lumps of rock into explosive chemicals, after three hours he had all but mastered the style, the rest of the day was spent enjoying the explosions, he envied kimblee, the man had been able to get access to a philosophers stone, it had amplified his power beyond comprehension.

He had still kept his options open, both the iron blood and flame alchemy appealed to him and he was working on a way of compacting all three branches into a single gauntlet so that he could switch freely from each one, he had also decided that he had to have his own branch of alchemy that was unique to himself, something to put in the book and pass down when he was dead and buried.

When he had been told about the magical world Harry had been ecstatic at first, this had slowly wound down when he realised it would just be like the normal world but lacking in technology and scientific equipment, the only thing that could even resemble science would be potions, but that was more like alkastry.

But simply living at the library would not suffice, he would have to return to the Dursleys otherwise the authorities would become suspicious at his disappearance, so it was with a heavy heart that he set of towards number four privet drive.

Three months had drastically altered his appearance, in homage to his alchemy teacher he had alchemically lengthened his hair and tied it back into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon leaving only two small strands to dangle in front of his face, his wardrobe had also changed, a white suit with a white shirt and overcoat, the white trousers and red tie finished of the ensemble, it was odd for an eleven year old yes, but so was being able to turn a person into a living bomb.

He stepped up to the door and knocked, after about a minute a shadow appeared at the window and the door was yanked open to reveal Petunia Dursley at the entrance, she looked down at Harry with open distaste.

"What, do you want?"

Harry smirked at her strained tone of voice and then said.

"Sorry I'm late; I didn't miss dinner did I?"

She moved to slam the door and Harry pressed his hand to the glass of the small stained glass window, red sparks leapt from the centre of his palm and formed a ripple pattern across the window converting it to sand as it went, it was over in a single second, from the look on her face Harry knew that from that moment onwards he was in control, his smirk turned nasty, almost psychotic.

"Oh I am sorry, it's just that I thought you were going to close the door on me, that wouldn't be very nice would it now, you are not going to bother me during my stay here, you will not obstruct any guest I have over and you will collect me from the train station in London as well as taking me there, I know about my magical ability, I don't really want to go to the school, but it would broaden my skill range, I will never bring it back with me, is this understood."

All throughout his speech he had kept up a cheery tone, it didn't even falter when his uncle arrived, in fact it was funny to watch his face go to red then white then back to a normal colour again, when he finished both of them moved and allowed him to pass, he took the stairs two at a time and stopped at the door to the second bedroom admiring the door before slamming both palms against it blowing the hinges apart, the door fell forward with a dull thud.

Harry walked inside and picked up a bent BB gun of one of the many boxes, the reaction flared once more and reduced it to the most basic elements, Harry's eyes widened slightly as he looked around at the broken assortment of toys and junk in the room, it was a like a storehouse, he could convert the broken objects into their raw elements and then use them for his own brand of alchemy.

"w-who are you."

Harry's smirk grew to exponential proportions as he heard the terrified voice of his cousin. "_He must have seen me doing the transmutation." _He mused idly as he turned around and grinned at his cousin who took a fear filled step back, Harry walked right up to the doorframe and clapped his hands together and slammed them into the floor raising it up to the top of the frame sealing him in the room.

Harry spun around and regarded the room with a gleam in his eye. "_Now, let's get down to business." _

XxXxXxX

The letter arrived three days later, it was a white envelope with flowing green lettering, Harry read the letter with bored eyes before standing up in full view of his family who knew exactly what that was and throwing it in the fire and then walking out muttering to himself.

"Cauldron, bah, primitive idiots."

Harry had returned to the library that day to find the laboratory stored into a magically enchanted cupboard that had been shrunken down to be able to fit in his pocket, a small wallet with a rune emblazed on the inside would be used to control the size, all of the equipment had been attached to the ground and tables with permanent sticking charms.

Harry thanked the librarian profusely who simply brushed it of and told him that he could utilize it better than he ever could; he had also given him a book on some rather dark spells.

It had begun to rain by the time Harry got back to the house, he entered through the front door fully intending to simply go up to his room and get to work creating the gloves required for flame alchemy, this thought was blown out of the water when he saw three people standing in the living room awkwardly with his relatives eyeing them with open hostility.

The middle one was the person that interested Harry the most, he was muscular with dark skin and a shaved head, what was really got Harrys attention was the colour of his eyes, dull crimson, Harry decided to test something and waved sheepishly at them showing the moon symbol on the palm of his hand, there was no reaction meaning the man must have been barley related to the people his idol had helped exterminate.

Oh well, the less people who knew what the symbols did the better.

"Hello Harry, my name is Michal Tsinghai, I am here to escort you to diagon alley to get your school supplies and then to take you to the platform."

Harry nodded and smiled at the others in the group, a young witch with blonde hair done up in a tight bun and a short gruff faced man with a scar running across the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah that's fine, do you mind if I just go and grab a few things before we leave."

The wizard nodded and Harry practically leapt up the stairs, as soon as he was out of sight Michal breathed out a sigh of relief and swore softly to himself, his mother had told him the story of their home, about how the man in the white suit with the sun and the moon in his hands had destroyed their entire nation, he had brushed it of as mere superstition but in all honesty Harry Potter made him very nervous, very nervous indeed.

This was made even worse when Harry came down the stairs his previously unbound hair done up in a tight ponytail using a yellow ribbon leaving two strands to dangle out form under the rim of the white hat, he was smiling at them in a way that made him want to curse the boy.

"Shall we go then?"

Michal forced a cheerful yes out and grabbed Harry's arm and then apparated them to diagon alley, they landed with a crack and Michal was holding back a smile as he saw Harry gasp at the shock of the sidelong apparition, Harry Himself was now sure that the man knew what the transmutation circles were and was deliberately doing this to piss him off.

Oh how he wanted to blow the man to kingdom come, Harry scowled and glared at his surroundings, he was standing in a well lit-if a bit cramped street-filled with wizards and witches all dressed in dark robes, needles to say that in his white suit Harry stood out like a sore thumb, his muggle clothes would have gotten him attacked in knockturn alley-the attackers in question would have been little more than smoking holes in the ground but it's the thought that counts-here it merely earned him looks of contempt.

"Emily, could you take Potter to Gringots and make a transaction for enough money to get his school supplies, give him a list of the shops he needs to go to and then report back to the ministry."

Both of Michal's partners flinched at the cold tone he was using, it was odd for him, the man was normally a very friendly person to be around but for some reason he just seemed to hate Potter, but never the less they had to follow his orders, the young witch Emily walked over to Harry as Michal and the shorter wizard apparated back to the ministry.

Emily sighed and led Harry towards Gringots ignoring the look of boredom on his face in favour of simply getting through the crowd and into the magnificent bank up ahead, fore the most part they were successful, that was until they bumped into one of the few people that Emily truly could not stand.

Lucius Malfoy, he was one of the few people that Emily openly hated, she had at one time his secretary when he had worked under the minister, she quite after he had attempted to sexually assault her in her own office, she had of course reported this to the ministries internal affairs, two years on and nothing had happened to him so far.

He smiled down at her chillingly and drawled his greeting in a way that made her skin crawl.

"Well hello my dear Emily, how have you been?"

Before Emily could reply Harry gasped drawing the attention of both adults, he was pointing at Luscious's wrist, they both looked at it to see his ornate silver watch gone and replaced with a leather strapped timer with two red sticks on either side of it connected by two thin wires, in place of any numbers there was a small skull at the top of the timer with the hand inching ever closer.

Now Lucius had gained a lot of money from muggle strip mining firms and so he knew exactly what the two red bars were and what that timer meant.

His face went from sneering to horror filled in a single second.

"Gah… please someone…help me."

Lucius had fell to the floor desperately trying to pry the watched of off his wrist before the counter hit zero, a small crowd had gathered to watch the man, the hand settled just below the skull.

BOING

A small yellow bird perched on top of a spring shot out of the watch and lazily waved about causing the surrounding wizards to laugh at the still terrified blonde Malfoy patriarch who was staring at the watch in shock.

"It's just a boring old toy I made, please give it to your kids or something."

All eyes turned the smiling Harry who was standing with his hands clasped behind his back bouncing on the balls of his feet lightly and literally exhuming an aura of innocence to the crowd, Emily was looking down at the eleven year old in amusement and disapproval rolled into one, while she enjoyed seeing the Malfoy scared out his mind but she was also annoyed that he had publicly humiliated a very powerful man on her watch.

Emily swallowed her pride and apologised to the head of the Malfoy family and dragged Harry away from the fuming man and amused crowd and into Gringots.

XxXxXxX

Harry sighed as he watched the other children bid farewell to their parents and begin to clamber aboard the bright red engine that would take them to Hogwarts, he leant back into the seat and slid his hat down over his eyes slightly blocking most of the light and allowing him a small amount of peace on his way to Hogwarts.

Before getting on the train he had brought an advanced potions making kit in the hopes that the subject could prove interesting and a black raven as his letter delivering thing, the letter had said either a cat, toad or owl but he didn't really care and anyway the raven was awesome, it gave everyone but him the evil eye and made them feel awkward.

His small amount of peace was taken from him when three people entered the room and sat down, two opposite him and one on the same seat as him.

The first was a tall girl with silky brown hair and sharp blue eyes that seemed to view everything with a small air of contempt; she had a sleek black haired cat perched in her crook of her arms.

Trailing just behind her was a blonde girl with seemingly black eyes, seriously she just had the whites and these pools of coal staring out at the world, she had a tiny Gecko perched on the top of her head chewing a thin red piece of candy and watching the world with unusually intelligent eyes.

Finally came another tall girl with midnight black hair that fell in waves all the down to the middle of her back, she had warm brown eyes that seemed to twinkle with merriment.

They all sat in a very awkward silence as Harrys raven eyed the gecko with no small amount of hunger in its beady eyes, after several more minutes of this silence the girls must have simply assumed that he was sleeping and began to speak in hushed tones.

"So Daphne did you hear that the defence teacher was replaced last week, he apparently tried to steal something important from school and now we've got some crazy ex auror in his place."

There was a small lapse and the girl replied in a slightly thoughtful tone.

"Yes, my father talked about him once, mad-eye moody I think his name was, apparently he is completely insane but a brilliant dark wizard hunter, it will definitely make the year interesting, well that is if he doesn't go and die on us I hear he's getting on in life and could go any second."

Before another reply could be made the door was thrown open by a smirking blonde haired boy flanked by two burly boys, it was like a three way version of pinky and the brain.

He sauntered in the cabin and sneered at the girls ignoring Harry completely.

"Ugh, how could they let a filthy half-blood like you into Hogwarts, it's disgusting, you shouldn't even have the chance to practise magic."

Harry started to chuckle softly at that drawing the attention of the entire cabin, after a few seconds of this he lifted his hat of off his eyes and said to the blonde haired boy.

"Where do you think magic came from, it was a muggle that learned how to do it and then passed it down to his children who then passed it down to theirs and eventually it was assimilated as part of their blood, with enough practice a muggle could learn magic, so the pureblood stuff, yeah that is complete shit."

After his little speech Harry pulled the hat back down and leant back into his seat once again enjoying the stunned silence that followed his speech, it may have been the overly friendly tone that he had used or it may have been the fact that they had all thought him to be sleeping.

"H-how dare you, my father will have you hauled out of this school and thrown into the dirt where you belong."

Harry sighed in annoyance and raised his hat and glared at him.

"Look I know your daddy does what you tell him in return for letting him molest you but you have to stop, he may tell you its normal but it isn't, there are special places for men like him, all you need to do is tell one of the teachers what he makes you do when mommy isn't home, now please shut up I was trying to get to sleep."

With his insults towards the blonde Harry leant back for what he hoped was the final time that day and tried to relax, and once again the arrogant tones of the blonde cut through the air.

"Your sick, what the hell is wrong with you, you filthy mudblood, I will have my father get you thrown out of this school and into the streets like the disgusting little vermin that you are."

An exasperated groan escaped Harry's lips as he lean forwards again.

"Jesus fucking Christ, do you ever shut up, do you like practise these little speeches at home in front of the mirror, all you seem to be able to do is talk and prance about like a little bitch insulting people who are more intelligent than you and then when they retaliate you go and pull out your big bad daddy, grow a pair for fucks sake."

This time Malfoy finally left the cabin and Harry was finally able to lean back and get to sleep….

"So what's your name then?"

By the time the train arrived in Hogwarts Harry was already cursing God and was convinced that he was fates bitch.

**XxXxXxX**

**It was a tad rushed I know that but in fairness I want to get to the second act as fast as possible.**

**Later on its either going to cross over with naruto or full metal alchemist.**

**What I want to know is do you want it to be a naruto crossover, it will be harry breaking the fidelius and finding not Amestris but the elemental nations.**

**If full metal alchemist it will either be during the canon storyline or during the Ishval campaign , if it is during the canon then it will happen just after ed and al leave Loir and rose behind.**

**The pairing for this will be one of three things.**

**Harry/Luna. (with the no crossover option or with enough votes and the naruto or FMA crossover)**

**Harry/rose. (with the FMA crossover)**

**Harry/kin tsuchi. (with naruto crossover)**

**Also could someone pleas take my challenges, I only put them up there because I've got to many stories to do them and I thought others may wanna have a crack at them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then, this is gonna be a bit of a weird on, does anybody remember the bit in bleach when the graduates all go out to practise using the ****konsō and that female soul reaper died, you know the brown haired one, anyway her name was Kanisawana and I've decided- after a long think and an even longer time doing those mother fucking plot notes- that I'm going to do a fanfcition crossover with her and naruto.**

**The usual after she "dies she ends up in narutos world with all of her reaper powers" affair, it was either her or senna from the movie, I picked her because I had a kick ass idea for narutos zanpacktou, then I realized after I drew out the movements on paper that no a man would never be able to use it because of the sheer flexibility required **

**So I decided that hey since senna already had a zanpacktou- a pretty good one at that, lightning and wind, coo, huh- then I could simply use a character that hasn't had much screen time, isn't ugly as sin and would most likely not hate naruto for containing the kyubbi.**

**There will be a period of council bashing, the whole Kanisawana can use kido and has a zanpacktou would make them want to her have her married into what is the strongest clan in terms of a bloodline, which is the sharingon, sasuke won't be bashed much, I liked the original sasuke, when he wasn't an arrogant prick he was actually a good character.**

**And the fangirls thing, many people would say they would jump at opportunity to get with any girl they wanted, at the time it was applicable he was eleven, no eleven year old wants to think about marriage, they don't think that the girl with nice hair and eyes is their true love, they want to have fun and enjoy themselves, he has every right to be pissed off at the fangirls.**

**Sakura I plainly dislike, she really pisses me off, I did start to warm up to he character later on in the show when she became mini tsunade, however that was stopped when she did the fake confession to naruto, I've had shit like that happen to me before, It hurts, and doing it to the person who is blatantly in love with you is just plain wrong.**

**In this story naruto will be a little older; he will be fifteen, because I cannot see a reason why a ninja village in a time of piece would need armed forces out and fighting so early, everyone will wear shippuden clothes, minus sasuke, he will wear a larger version of his chunin exam outfit. **

**They will graduate at the age of fifteen as well, one of the other reasons I'm doing this is because Kanisawana looks around fifteen and her falling in love with an eleven year old is kind of weird, and would never work.**

**XxXxXxX**

Kanisawana opened her eyes, what met her was surprising, she expected to see the dark skies of hueco mundo-when a hollow eats another spirit it also becomes a hollow in the deserts of hueco mundo- instead she saw blue skies with a smattering of fluffy white clouds, when she pushed herself of up from the grass covered cloud she certainly didn't expect to be in the middle of a green forest with the sun shining on her.

Her eyes drifted around the clearing she had been deposited in, the entire area was littered with trees in full bloom, green leaves swayed gently in the breeze, she could hear the faint trickle of water running over rocks showing that there was most likely a stream nearby, all in all it was a very peaceful-

"Suiton: suijinheki." 

Her head snapped to the right and locked onto the sound, across the clearing standing on the surface of the river that ran through the clearing were two people, both male, one was a tall blonde haired boy that looked around her own age, his messy hair cascaded down to his shoulders and stopped just before it touched them.

He was currently dressed in only a pair of baggy three quarter lengths showing of the lithe muscle of his upper body, the most shocking thing however was that he somehow pulling the water from the river up around him like a wall, Kanisawana watched in fascination as the wall got thicker and thicker, its rotation increased so much that it whipped the wind up flattening the grass in the clearing and ruffling her hair.

After several seconds it cascaded towards the second figure, a man who looked to be in his twenties, he had slicked back crimson hair, he was wearing a worn set of samurai armor. Just as the wall of water was about to impact upon him he held his left hand up with his last two fingers pointed ninety degrees to his first two and said.

"Hyōton: Haryū Mōko."

Immediately a wolf made of ice burst from the lake and ran up the water wall freezing it on contact, it then dived at the epicenter of the wave where the first figure was located and exploded into thousands of fragments sending him flying out of his icy prison and onto the bank of the river, he skidded to a stop only several feet away from Kanisawana.

He was close enough for her to get a good look at his features, his hair had fallen slightly to show his ears which were oddly pointed, not by much but just enough to be noticed, he had three sharp whisker like marks on each cheek and lightly tanned skin, his eyes opened revealing them to be a startling blue colour.

Jumping to his feet he ran through several strange hand movements and then put his hand to his lips and blew, instantly a wall of fire rushed out to meet the red headed man, he smirked and a large puff of smoke obscured his body, well that was until a cry off.

"Futon: Kamaitachino Jutsu." 

A blast of gale force wind hit the fire and turned it blue for a second before blowing it away completely, when the smoke from the flames cleared the man was holding a massive steel fan and grinning like and idiot, the blonde had gotten visibly paler


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know that my stuff is on hiatus and I understand if some of you are slightly pissed, but I have a very reasonable explanation, I have just finished my exams and had to focus on them for a while.**

**Bad news is that I have been reading soul eater, lots of soul eater, and well this just refused to leave my mind, it's infuriating.**

**Naruto finds the uncanny sword that contains the soul of masamune, what if the kyubbi could halt the process that made naruto face masamune for a good few years, in the end he will have to fight him, but not until he has had some training, naruto will become less outspoken and more reclusive, he will throw himself into training and techniques for the simple reason that if he doesn't then masamune will kill him.**

**This will not be a naruto/Hinata pairing for the simple reason that they would not go together, I am unsure of the pairing at the moment.**

**Oh yeah by the way Kushina will be alive in this, she will hate naruto in the beginning but when she learns that he isn't a demon she won't anymore, naruto will also have a sister and a younger brother, his sister will be the same age as him.**

**I don't really mind either one, there is however a set storyline that I will follow to the very end, it will be slightly dark but with a majorly light tone to it.**

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto sat at the back of the class his blue eyes darting from place to place nervously; his hair was hanging limply in front of his face, his once vibrant locks had dulled and tarnished until they had all but bleached white from the stress of the past few years, endless nights of tossing and turning, nightmares that plagued his sleep and the scorn of the villagers plagued the waking hours.

His gaze flicked to the midnight black blade sheathed at his side, it was the cause for his nightmares It was the demon blade masamune, the kyubbi had only managed to slow down the controlling process, it would take another month before he would be forced to fight masamune for control of his soul, the blade and all of the souls that it had collected.

In exactly one month he would enter his mindscape and try to kill masamune, if he failed then the sword would claim his soul and move onto a new wielder and then repeat the process all over again, he refused to allow that to happen, he would not die.

"Alright, alright time for the team assignments."

Narutos eyes shot back to the front and fixed onto his teacher, iruka, naruto was friends with the chunin and often went out for ramen with him, it sort of helped that iruka had a hard time sleeping and so didn't mind dealing with narutos insomnia, he was friendly and easy to get along with.

Narutos eyes zeroed in on the small limp that iruka had and the notable absence of the other teacher mizuki, naruto didn't have anything against mizuki, he just didn't know him that well so his disappearance didn't really bother him too much, a soft chuckling reverberated around his head as he thought this.

"_**Ha, contempt for human lives, I'm proud of you little meister, perhaps being sealed inside of you will not be so bad after all." **_

Naruto didn't even dignify the beast with a response, yes he was grateful to the demon for slowing the blade and stopping it from taking over his body but he refused to pay him back by murdering people, it was just twisted.

"Team eight, shino abarume, naruto uzumaki and Hinata hyugga."

Naruto mulled this over in his head, with shino's bugs hinatas byakugan they would make an excellent tracking team, they must have included him to give them a combat edge due to his usage of kenjutsu, his job would be to eliminate witnesses, now all they needed was someone to provide cover for them.

"Their jonin instructor will be yuhi kurenai."

Naruto hummed at this, he knew kurenai, not on a personal level of course, but when he had told the hokage about what the sword really was he had also asked to look through the jonin roster, when he asked why naruto had told him point blank that if he lost to the blade then it would use his body like a puppet and kill as many people as it could and he simply wanted to know what jonin would be needed to take him down.

And so on it went, sasuke was stuck on a team with the dead last of the class some freaky kid called D-Roy Rinker, he had chessboard teeth and wore bandages across his massive shell like head, nuff said.

Also a pink haired little know it all was on his team, she was incidentally also his number one fan, she had a tiny chakra capacity but near perfect control, the makings of an excellent medic ninja, that is if she got over her obsession with sasuke and knuckled down to train in her shinobi career.

He was brought out of his musings when a tall woman with luscious raven hair wearing a dress that looked as though it belonged in one of the bandage boxes that the school doctor walked around with entered the room.

Her red eyes locked with his blue ones and a small smile appeared on her face, naruto cocked an eyebrow at this, maybe a sneer or possibly a blank look but an actual smile at seeing him, now that was unexpected, he watched her eyes move to the other two members of the team and then go soft when they reached Hinata.

"_Hmm, must have a soft spot for the girl then." _

"Team eight please follow me."

Naruto stood last and followed his team out of the building and down the road, he politely ignored the sneers and looks of disgust he received from the civilian populace and also ignored the many looks of pity or blatant ignorance from the shinobi population. When they finally arrived at one of the many training grounds scattered around Konoha their sensei motioned for them to sit while she did the same.

"well, now that we are a team I think that we should all get to know each other better, I will go first, my names is yuhi kurenai, I like evening drinks with my friends namely sochu, I dislike sexists and cake, I don't really have much of a hobby and my dream is to settle down with a family of my own someday."

She flushed slightly at the last part and then smiled at Hinata and said.

"Go on, you next Hinata."

As they all turned to look at Hinata she turned a bright crimson, after a few seconds of small croaks from the back of her throat she managed to stutter out her own explanation of herself.

"m-my name is H-Hinata hyugga, I like" her eyes shifted to look at naruto slightly and she grew even redder and began to hyperventilate


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto uzumaki, age 13, academy student, the twin brother to one jin uzumaki, the container of the nine tailed demon fox, naruto uzumaki was looked down upon, scorned by people for his saviour of a brother, people belittled naruto, called him weak because of his lack of talent, they did not realise that naruto was easily one of the most talented people in the entire village besides the current hokage.

The Yondaime, naruto despised the man, he was the man that cursed him, he sealed the kyubbis mind into naruto and the chakra into Jin, in fact the only two people in his family he actually cared for were his sister sayo uzumaki and his mother Kushina uzumaki, they didn't show blatant favouritisms, and his sister even had a small crush on him (**why, because this is my fic**)

Naruto was currently in one of the small abandoned houses in the areas of Konoha polluted with the rampant chakra left behind after the kyubbis death. Anyone who entered died no warning, no discrimination, they just dropped dead, but they didn't have the thing controlling the chakra sealed away inside of them, the chakra obeyed him and followed him around like a lost puppy.

He was standing in a dimly lit room in front of a table, the table contained scrolls ranging from the schematics of the villages security areas to high level jutsu, next to the table was a barrel filled to the brim with roles of explosive notes all waiting to be ignited by a master seal on the underside, may more barrels were held in a storage room in the next room over, however they also contained pellets filled with a small charge of yoaki, if one of those got into your system then you would disintegrate from the inside out, nothing would save you.

Narutos eyes raked across the sealing array on the paper checking it over for any mistakes, if he even got one fraction of the stupidly complex equation wrong he was a dead man, with one least check over his calculations he placed the palm of his left hand in the middle of the array and focused chakra.

Pain, the most agonising pain he had ever felt erupted all the way up to his elbow, a grungy white substance flowed from his pores forming a carapace on his arm, red streaks wrapped around in a spiralling manner all the way down to the wrist where they condensed into a crimson band, his nails now bone white lengthened into six inch claws, the back of his hand writhed and opened revealing a blinking crimson eye, the palm split into a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, the throat of the mouth glowed a sickly yellow.

Gasping he pulled his arm back, with his other hand he explored the bony covering, his trembling fingers wandered over the smooth coating in wander, he turned his hand over and locked his blue eyes with the single slitted crimson one on the back of his hand, the eye of the kyubbi no kitsune, he winked at the eye cheekily, it rolled itself in obvious annoyance at his actions.

He turned the hand back over and examined the mouth, pouring a small amount of chakra into his finger tip he began to feed the mouth like a baby, just like he had designed the mouth ate the chakra and stored it away in a secondary reserve in the coating on his arm, it would act as a completely separate system and allow him to perform an innumerable amount of jutsu with ease, he could even drain chakra from nature itself, every living thing became a means to gain more chakra, he could even absorb the bloodline of another person through the mouth.

Any doujustu he absorbed he would be able to place in the socket reserved for the kyubbis eye and use any techniques gained from that particular doujustu, this was one of the reasons he had chosen tonight to use the seal, tomorrow night he would join Itachi in slaughtering the uchiha clan, it was then that he would attain the sharingon.

He would then go with Itachi and join the akatsuki, family be dammed, no sense of honour would keep him bound to a village that didn't appreciate him, and even if he had to rip the dammed demon out of his cold dead brother he would escape this place.

With that thought in mind he wrapped the final bandage around his arm and slid his t-shirt back over covering it up completely, he rolled up the sealing array and destroyed it with a small flare of Katon chakra, he refused to allow anyone to gain what he had no one would have the power to absorb everything, to become a master of all forms of ninja technique.

He closed the door to his experiment room and sealed the door shut with an advanced seal that prevented anyone without uzumaki blood from entering, or even seeing the entrance, on the table he left stacked all of his research notes, all of the schematics, and all of his plans, in three weeks or in the event that his new arm was destroyed the seal would discharge a pulse that would call to any uzumaki within a hundred miles and linger for up to a week.

He had left a note for each member of his family explaining why he did what he was going to do.

He contacted the kyuubi and relayed the message to begin, with a small drop of his chakra the mouth in his palm opened up behind the bandages and began to pull in all of the excess yoaki, it flowed from the surrounding area and flooded his arm, the eye on the back glowed and hummed in contentment as though it had just finished a delicious meal, the no-go area was purged of yoaki, it would be the last good deed for this village he ever did.

XxXxXxX

Blood pooled in the streets it filled the gutters with a scabby layer, a small thump echoed in the streets, a body fell forward, the back of its head was split open as though bitten by some animal, the skull was hollow, the brains had been removed by narutos hand and all the useful information had been assimilated, the rest was discarded, memories and such destroyed, the chakra was drained and fed into narutos secondary system.

So far he had killed around forty clansmen and women, all in the same way; he had paralysed them with small strings of yoaki into the back of their necks and then attached his hand to back of their heads and drained them dry, he then just allowed the bodies to drop, they littered the streets around him, after the first kill he was almost sick.

He could still picture the glassy eyed stare of terror as he pressed his hand against the girls forehead, only fourteen, such a waste, it was the reason he attacked form behind and at the base of the skull, it stopped the brain instantly and he wasn't forced to witness the last four seconds of life from the victims point of view.

He strode down the street approaching itachi's house, he reasoned that Itachi would be finished by now; he slid the door open silently and entered the darkened house, pressing his ear to the door he listened to the conversation going on inside.

"..Hate me, use your hate to grow stronger, get strong enough to kill me. Tsukiyomi." 

Naruto winced, the tsukiyomi was a truly foul technique, and to use it on his brother was just twisted, a dull thud signalled that Itachi was finished with his torture, seconds later the door slid open to reveal a blood soaked Itachi; his normal sharingon eye was replaced with a tri bladed shurikan one, he spared a single nod towards naruto who was leaning non-chantly against the wall cleaning his normal hands nails with his teeth.

They both exited the house and began walking towards the gates of the uchiha district, as soon as they cleared the gates naruto spun on his heel and unleashed a half of the pent up Katon chakra he had kept stored in his arm, it shot forward in an arc of superheated white flames, glass melted into puddles on the ground and the bodies were reduced to ash.

He was spun back around by a furious Itachi.

"Why did you do that, I cannot get new eyes when I go blind because of that."

Naruto smirked and opened his palm, a tongue lolled out holding dozens of sharingon eyes, itachi's own widened before settling back down in calm, he grunted in satisfaction of narutos foresight and leap into the trees followed closely by the demon armed uzumaki.

In another side of the village a petite red headed girl was sobbing as she read the note left on her bedside table by her brother.

"_Dear imouto,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone, I will make this short and sweet, I am leaving the village, I am not appreciated here, I never will be, our pig of a brother receives more love and training and adoration than any of us will ever receive in his shadow, I will not lie, the way in which I am leaving will shock and most likely disgust you, you will understand when you read this, simply look towards the uchiha district._

_I know how you feel about me, honestly I would have liked for something to have come of it, when the chunin exams are being held we will meet again, do not show this to anyone and destroy it when you are finished reading._

_Know that I love you and mother; I just wish that we could have been a family._

_Yours naruto uzumaki." _

She finished re-reading the letter and once more her form was wracked with heaving sobs, they went unheard next to Jin's loudmouthed yells of how he wanted that white fire technique and her parent's frantic calling for him to come inside while they get to the bottom of the explosion.

XxXxXxX

**On the subject of narutos arm.**

**It can absorb any kekki genkai that is found naturally in the body, minus the ones that affect the body in a way that would damage it, like the dead bone pulse, or that thing that sakon and ukon have.**

**It absorbs all of the person's chakra and stores them in different element deposits, he gains more from killing people and absorbing their chakra than by absorbing normal chakra from the air and ground and converting it into elemental chakra.**

**He also needs a copy of the elemental bloodline for them to work, so he would need to absorb a lava user before his body could mix the two chakras and become a lava user, when he runs out of a certain elemental type he can restock form a human or animal, or from the plants.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto slammed his fist into the worn down training dummy for what must have been the thousandth time this day, he was as you can tell severely pissed off, the reason why was simple, his teacher hatake Kakashi the only man who could train him was refusing to instead he had decided to train sasuke for his fight with Garra.

He grunted as he missed the punch and his knuckle took the full brunt of the blow and shattered, naruto raised it and watched the bones writhe and mend together almost seamlessly.

Growling in frustration at the unfairness of it all he kicked of the ground with chakra infused legs and took to the trees the cold wind clearing his head if only slightly, he blinked and only when he opened his eyes did he spot the crack in the branch up ahead.

With a startled cry the branch shattered and he fell down into a bush and through a hole in the ground before slamming onto a cold steel floor, he groaned and rolled onto his back glaring at the hole in the cave roof, it seemed even fate had it in for him.

Standing slowly as not to aggravate any wounds he attained during the fall he dragged his eyes around the spacious room.

In one corner was a console covered in screens all blank and devoid of power, across from that on the other wall was a massive cabinet covered in hundreds of needles all differently labelled in a foreign language with small drawings on them.

Next to that was a similar cabinet but all the needles were filled with a glowing blue liquid and had a picture of a small piece of fruit on the label.

Naruto walked over to the mixed needle cabinet and picked up a red labelled one with a picture of a wasp printed onto it, he rolled the needled in his hands for a few seconds before putting it back down and began browsing through them.

His eyes went wide when he picked up a needle with a very familiar symbol on it, a single red eye with three commas in it, without thinking he jammed the needle in his arm and pressed the plunger down.

His eyes then widened as the possible implications of what he had just done ran through his mind, he could have poisoned himself or given himself a disease.

His eyes then burned like someone was stabbing them with hot poker, tears streamed out getting steadily redder until there where two crimson streams flowing down his face, when it subsided naruto looked up and grabbed a mirror attached to the side of the cabinet.

In his blue eyes there was the oddest sight, three stark white commas lazily rotating, he grinned and cut the chakra flow watching the commas disappear, he then turned back to the cabinet and reached for another needle this one labelled with the picture of a man snapping his fingers over a cigarette and making a fire when the world got hazy and he slumped forward into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxX

He awoke in a fetid sewer heaving rank air that stuck in his throat and threatened to overwhelm him, rising to his feet he stood before and impossibly large cage with a slip of paper with the kanji for seal written on the front.

Sitting in that cage was what surprised him, it was a girl his age, she had ebony hair with streaks of bone white running through it that fell to her lower back, a fringe barley covering her sharingon eyes that were of the same designs of his, below that was a slightly angular nose and soft rose lips that were crinkled into a delighted smile.

She wore a simple attire of slacks and a t-shirt revealing that she wasn't the most well endowed girl but she wasn't flat chested either.

A delighted squeal erupted from the girls mouth as she ran towards the cage bars and grinned at him, now naruto wasn't an idiot, quite the contrary he just wasn't very good in non combat situations, he had the ability to think beyond the realm of the rational and into the shores of the impossible making him an improvisation master.

However he was dam well sure that the thing residing in the seal in his stomach was male so when it was revealed she was female and was very attractive and was happy to see him he was obviously a little bit confused.

He walked cautiously towards the bar and reached out to touch the outstretched hand of the evidently female kyubbi, as soon as her finger touched his the bars turned to smoke and formed a single bangle on her hand with a small pendant bearing the seal kanji on it.

Before naruto could even think a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him crashing into kiss with rose coloured lips, his entire body froze up as he realised he was kissing a girl…an actual girl not a boy this time…then his body unfroze as he realised that this girl was a demon from hell.

He pulled back from the kiss too startled to speak, the fact that the kyubbi had her head cocked to the side a small pout and eyes brimming with curiosity didn't help with that endeavour but his mind almost melted when he heard her speak.

"What's wrong naruto-kun didn't you like it, I've been waiting for almost two years to give you that, oh you don't understand why I am like this."

Naruto nodded dumbly as that angelic voice stil reverberated slightly through his ears.

"Well you see each time the kyubbi is sealed it basically dies as there is no way a creature of that resolve or intelligence would simply lie down and get sealed away so the death god makes it so the kyubbi as a person dies and a new personality is born, you follow me so far."

Another dumb nod was the reply as naruto kept trying to focus on her face not the slender arms, creamy skin and her chest slowly rising and falling with each soft breath.

"well this process was slowed down by the genjutsu placed on the kyubbi by Madera uchiha as it kept the mind safe for a year as the seal tried to work, however when this wore of the kyubbi quickly died, otherwise you wouldn't have your awesome healing factor."

Naruto grinned slightly at her now triumphant expression; it reminded him of how he looked when he got a question right in the academy. He then remembered why he had been so confused in the first place.

"W-why did you…you know Kiss me then."

She smiled coyly and pressed her face into his chest drawing out a raging blush from naruto and said.

"Well, I always admired the fact that no matter how bad things were you always just went on through and made the best of it, the fact that you never go back on your word and well."

She traced a hand down his front and stopped just before the waist band of his trousers, then leaned up and whispered in a husky tone.

"_I've seen you in the shower naruto-kun" _

He let out a strangled cry and turned the colour of tomato before he realised that she was laughing, the expression on her face told him she was joking, her face grew slightly more serious as she then said.

"Don't worry about the needles back in the lab, normally they would cause horrible genetic mutation that would take your mind and turn you into little more than an instinctual beast."

Seeing the expression of horror on his face she pressed herself closer and then continued.

"but with me regulating your genes you can inject yourself with every dam one and be right as rain, but when we get out don't go crazy limit it to only a few because some of them suck ass."

He blinked at her choice of language and then smiled at her mischievous grin, he then said.

"Hey why is the sharingon I got different from the teme's, I mean yours is too, its kind of weird."

She grinned again and said. "Well you see the original design for that was actually flawed and would drive the user insane, our now shared sharingon does not have that problem or any of the latter stages besides the tsukiyomi, so no black fires of hell for you."

Naruto grinned at the joking motherly tone in her voice, he then flushed as he realised that she was still pressing against him in a way that made sure he could feel her breasts rubbing against him.

He gulped and looked down at his arms that had been rapt at his side the entire time and cautiously brought them up and wrapped them slowly around her.

When they had encompassed her she purred, the girl he was holding, the unstoppable machine of war and destruction was purring from being hugged.

This thought caused his face to split open into a massive grin and he tightened his arms causing her to press closer and sigh in what seemed to be happiness.

After a few moments of them just standing like this he kyubbi pulled back and coughed into her hand her ebony and white streaked hair hiding the raging blush she had and said.

"You should be getting back to reality now, but since you allowed me a larger range of movement in your mind I should be able to communicate with me easily enough, hell with your permission I can enter a kage bunshin, or better yet you can create a clone with the vita tube in the lab and I can adjust the DNA to look like me."

She finished with an ear splitting grin that once again revealed her pearly white razor sharp canines, very, very sharp canines.

He smiled at her and said. "What's a vita tube, and what's DNA"

She chuckled softly and said. " A vita tube is a cylinder containing a fraction of your DNA which is basically you chakra signature but for everything, your skin blood bones mind, when you die the vita tube will rebuild your body and upload your consciousness from your dead body effectively bringing you back to life, cool huh."

He smiled along with her and nodded, a confused look crossed his face and he said. "How could you take control over a shadow clone?"

She kyubbi blinked in surprise as she realised that she hadn't actually told him how she could do it.

"he, he, sorry I forgot to mention that, anyway because you allowed me out of the seal unconsciously your body trusts my chakra signature and will allow you to use more of my chakra without to much damage, anything above three tails will harm you but you wont go completely berserk."

She held up her index and forefinger slightly apart and continued. "You'll just go a smidgen berserk."

They both laughed at that, after the chuckling had died down a comfortable silence settled between them, naruto coughed and said. "Um how do I get back?"

The kyubbi smiled as he scratched his head sheepishly, her smile then turned sly as she stalked over to him swaying her hips sensually and causing naruto to stay riveted to the spot by the sight, when she got close enough she grabbed his shirt and yanked him into another kiss.

As well as bringing her knee up to his crotch.

XxXxXxX

Naruto shot up of the floor gasping for air as he felt the phantom pains in his groin twinge. High pitched laughter bounced around his head.

"**Ha, ha, ha, my god you should have seen your face, you actually thought I was going to do it didn't you, that's funny naruto-kun." **

Naruto huffed in annoyance and replied. "_You could have given me a warning about what you were about to do, why did you try to knee me in the nuts kyu-chan." _

If you really strained you could hear crickets chirping in narutos head for at least a full minute.

"…**.did you just call me….kyu-chan." **

Naruto paused and raised an eyebrow. "_Yes, kyu-chan I did call you kyu-chan, does that bother you kyu-chan, because if it does I'll stop, just say the word kyu-chan." _

Light-hearted chuckling came from inside his head this time.

"**No naruto, I like it, you can give me any nickname you want….naru-chan." **

The raised eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as naruto picked the needle he had been previously holding and rolled it in his hand again before removing the safety covering and injecting it into his vein.

The effect was instant, the skin on his hand cracked like a burn victims, and flickering ooze bubbled out of the cracks and formed a sticky layer on his skin.

"**ooh, the incinerate plasmid, I like fire, it uses the gel on your hand as a catalyst and focuses the air in front of you into a stream of oxygen and then shoots a micro thin layer of gel out at untraceable speeds to ignite the thing at the end of the trail, cool huh, snap your fingers to use it."**

Naruto grinned and focused cutting of the plasmid and reverting his hand back to normal, he then grabbed another needle and looked at the label, it showed a man covered in hundreds of small back birds.

"**Use that one, it will be really useful when you fight neji and you can use them as spies when you aren't in combat."**

Naruto hmm'ed for a second before injecting the vial, numbness spread across the arm he injected it into, at first he was annoyed by the numbness and thought something had gone wrong, that was until his shoulder bulged and with a sickening ripping sound a large blackbird coated in gore and blood erupted from his shoulder.

The skin sealed over almost instantly due to both the kyubbis healing factor as well as the one already mixed in with the plasmid.

He turned his attention to the crow who hopped down of his shoulder and onto the floor, naruto frowned as he realised that he would have to go through the spawning of the birds a lot of times before he had enough to attack someone.

Another ripping sound caused his eyes to flick to his shoulder again, this time however he found the shoulder to be fine, his eyes then trailed to the bird that for lack of a better term had literally split down the middle to make a perfect copy of itself minus the gore caking it.

He grinned as the two birds faced each other and squawked simultaneously, he picked up what he decided to be his final plasmid of the day and looked at the label, a confused look came across his face as he looked at the picture.

It was the outline of a man covered in chains and underwater snapping his fingers, the label read. "_Houdini." _He waited to see if the kyubbi was going to offer her input, when nothing was put forward he injected the needle and deployed the plunger.

He felt a massive wave of nausea and the world exploded into Technicolor's, he tried to lean forward and vomit until he realised that he didn't have an actual body but rather the faded outline of one, around him lay what looked like sakura petals.

He reached down to touch one, but as soon as his hand touched it the outline simply ghosted through it.

"**Oh my god!" **

The sudden boom of the kyubbis feminine voice followed by what sounded like feedback made naruto unconsciously cancel the plasmid and reappear in a small flash of red light and petals and let put a very indignant shout.

"_What, what's wrong!" _

"**Oh, nothing I just didn't thing that they had the Houdini plasmid here, I never knew that any of that strain reached the safety bunker here, sorry if I startled you." **

Naruto could almost see the black and white haired beauty scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Sighing he replied.

"_It's okay, but is it just an invisibility technique." _

He heard the sound of giggling in the back of his head.

"**God no, the plasmid breaks you down into atoms and holds them together with an untouchable aura, its really useful, do one more then make me body please." **

Naruto shook his head at the pouty tone of voice and picked up the final vial, it had a picture of a wasp on it, when he injected it his hand and wrist took on a honeycomb like state and several large wasps crawled out and buzzed contently, naruto cut of the link to the plasmid and watched in sick fascination as the wasps crawled back inside the skin which was then sealed over with a substance that resembled honey.

He shook his head and then asked kyubbi.

"_So um, how do I get you out of the seal and into a body?" _

"**Oh that's simple, go up to the console next to the vita tube and press ****you're hand into the needle tip in the centre while you focus some of my yoaki, I'll do the rest for you." **

Following her instructions he found the needle tip with ease, after checking for any signs of rust or blood on the needle he pressed his finger down and began to focus a small amount of yoaki, the tube next to the console sparked to life filling with blue energy that formed a thick mist, after a minute a lily white hand pressed against the glass.

The mist began to clear showing the kyubbi in all her glory, her unclothed glory, naruto flushed in embarrassment as the pod swung open and she stumbled out, he just couldn't take his eyes of off her body, they roamed over the ebony of her hair and into the pale skin of her neck, travelled onto the swell of her firm breasts, before his eyes could get lower than that she grabbed a white bathrobe that had been hanging on a small rack of pegs and the side and wrapped it around her.

Naruto almost groaned in disappointment at the gesture, this vanished when she looked up and smiled at him.

"Get a nice look did you naruto-kun."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Naruto tried to stutter out an apology until she stopped him by pressing a slender finger to his lips and giggling slightly at his expression, she then smiling absolutely sinfully and said.

"Well that good because when you make Chunin you're getting much more than a little look Naruto-_kun_"

Naruto promptly collapsed with a trail of blood running down from his nose.


	6. Chapter 6

The contract reborn: August 7 

"_Fuck, I'm going to kill that asshole reaper."_ This was the colourful thought of the now re-born August 7, the former Contractor for the UK codenamed the 'magician'.

He had died at the hands of the aptly named Black reaper, a Contractor with the ability to- on a base level- manipulate electricity, the Reaper hadn't given him any time to pull off some of his more powerful attacks, if he did then there would be little left of the insufferable Contractor.

Ironically enough, his death coincided with the application of the Gogyo fuin to the stomach of one Naruto Uzumaki, who was at that moment waking up in the body of a Contractor who had control of kinetic energy thoroughly confused.

Groaning Naruto opened his eyes (**I'm referring to August 7 as Naruto because it makes more sense when trying to get a mental image and August 7 I awkward to type for Me.) **he felt like he had been hit with a bolt of lighting, which really isn't that far off in retrospect.

He was lying on hard ground staring up at a rocky ceiling, it came back in flash, the fight with Orochimaru, the man had bitten Sasuke and placed some sort of seal on his stomach, most likely to block off the Kyuubi.

He frowned at that thought; the Kyuubi followed Naruto's soul into the body of the other contractor, mainly because the dead demon consuming seal was a soul linked seal meaning it was attached to his very soul.

His frown deepened as he contemplated what to do with his second chance, he was in a world completely unlike his own, but he still had his contract though for some bizarre reason, he could pick up the unique flavour of his own energy mixing with the chakra inside of him.

He was quitting being a Shinobi, there was no way in hell that he was going to be a paid killer again, he had done enough of that shit working for the British embassy, and he refused to work with Sasuke, he reminded him way too much of November 11, both of them cocky bastards.

So all he had to do was survive this and he was home free right.

"Zankuuha."

Gale force wind washed over him throwing small twigs and leaves into his face causing an annoyed grimace to grow.

Standing slowly he glared at the mouth of the cave in anger and began to walk towards it in calm measured- really pissed off- steps.

He arrived at the mouth of the cave to see a dark haired girl holding onto Sakura's hair and two boys staring at him one with holes in hi arm, the wind in front of him was only just dying down from the blasts emitted from his palms.

Grinning Naruto cocked his head and hummed in thought, a blue glow blossomed across his outline and twin dots of crimson winked into his pupils, the enemy team froze as a wave of killing intent slammed into them and a demented chuckling filled the air.

SNAP.

CRASH.

Naruto had clicked his fingers, the red light had vanished from his eyes, the blue aura faded from his body and a grand piano had dropped onto the head of the lead enemy Genin and killed him instantly, the twisted chuckling and killing intent had not faded and the remaining enemy Genin had collapsed to their knees tears streaming down their faces.

"Hmm, one more and then I have to remunerate, how irritating, oh well lets get this over with then."

The blue aura once again covered his form as Naruto reached into the pocket of his orange jacket and began to pull, with nary a sound a metal handle emerged from the pocket followed by a wooden shaft and ending with a massive spiked metal ball.

"Hah, splat goes the weasel."

Those were the last words heard by the remaining male member of the sound team, Naruto turned to the girl and said in a bored tone.

"You, bugger off, leave your scroll and get away from here, I can't be bothered to kill you right now."

The girl shakily nodded and dropped the scroll before running off into the woods not looking back, Naruto turned back around and clapped his hands together, he noticed that Sakura was out cold from his killing intent and seeing the grisly sight of a mace buried into the top half of the unfortunate Genin's skull.

Sasuke was still unconscious, sighing in irritation Naruto formed two kage bunshin and had them pick up his two, soon to be former, teammates.

XxXxXxX

"… so does anyone wish to drop out of the preliminaries now."

"Yup, me." All eyes swivelled to the bored looking blonde and the Hokage simply stared at him in shock, said blond simply frowned and said.

"What, I've realised, I'm not cut out to be a ninja, this is the end of the road for me, no more preliminaries, and no more exams, after this is over I'm gone; I'll hit the highway."

The entire room was silent as all of the rookies looked at Naruto in absolute and utter shock, this was the kid who never backed down and who never gave up and he was quitting being the one thing that he had a reasonable chance at in life.

The group watched him lazily stroll away in silence until Hayate coughed and began to announce the preliminary matches.

XxXxXxX

"You wanted to see Jiji?"

Naruto's cheerful tones brought the aged Sandaime out of his grim thoughts and he turned to smile at the blonde demon container.

"Yes Naruto, what you said down there, do you really intend to quit being a Shinobi for good."

Naruto sighed and nodded towards the Hokage confirming his fears, he laced his fingers and cleared his throat loudly, the door to the Hokages office opened and revealed three people, a tall red headed woman in the middle with a young red headed girl on her left and a boy with brilliant blonde hair and golden eyes on her right.

"Naruto, this is your mother and siblings."

The office grew colder as Naruto cocked his head at the three newcomers and hummed in thought.

"No their not."

The woman looked at Naruto with hurt eyes, he just stared at her with his head cocked and said in a completely neutral voice.

"A parent would be there when I 'accidentally' fell down the stairs of the orphanage, a parent would be there when a dose of rat poison 'accidently' fell into my food, a parent would be there when I came home bleeding and barely conscious because my teacher for taijutsu had 'accidently' forgotten to put his weights on and beaten seven kinds of shit out of me, they, are no relatives of mine, I, am, an, orphan."

The Hokage watched with sad eyes as Naruto verbally ripped his mother to shreds without raising his voice or changing his tone from anything beyond a neurtal monotone.

"


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness surrounded Naruto on all sides broken by the odd small glowing bug flitting across the gloom; shuffling sounds resonated in sink with the odd dripping from the walls of the cavern.

Naruto raked his eyes through the gloom desperately trying to discern a way out and back up to the surface; he had slipped down into the canyon when he was running from Ebisu after the man had insulted both his chakra control and his speed, while the man may have been right about his control his speed was nothing to be laughed at.

So he had decided to force the man to catch up to him, he had pumped massive amounts of chakra into his legs and launched through the forest at high speeds easily outrunning the closet pervert, unfortunately in his haste to outrun the man he had failed to see the spider web cracks in the forest floor and had been unprepared when they had given way dropping him down a slick and winding tunnel before skipping him across an underground lake and splashing onto the shoreline.

And so there he sat, alone, in the dark, all by Him-.

"**Huh, a human, oh we haven't seen a human in so long, not since he locked us down here." **

Naruto froze at the gruff voice that echoed from underneath him, he then gently moved his hands around trying to feel more of the 'shore'

"**Thisss isss indeed mossst interesssting daddy, what ssshall we do with the little kyuubi kid." **

Naruto shivered both at the tone and the fact that they knew about his tenant.

"**Well oh daughter of mine, this one has potential, he is like him, he has so much untapped power, just waiting below the surface, so how about it boy, want to be in the big leagues, we can take you there you know." **

Naruto wasn't the sharpest kunai in the drawer even he had to admit that but he had learned from years of hate from the village to be cautious about offers that sounded too good to be true, and this one most certainly did.

"What would I have to do to get stronger?" He asked cautiously, a bubbly chuckling sound echoed around the cavern and the creature replied with humour tingeing its voice.

"**Why that is simple, you are to be the anti-thesis to the toad, the slug and the snake, you will become a sage little boy, just like our previous summoner, all we want in return is for you to beat them, either together or separately, but they must be brought down a peg, they may have stood against us once but they forget that we made them the legendary three, you don't have to kill them, merely show them that they are still very much beatable."**

Naruto thought about this slowly, he knew who the toad, snake and slug where referring too, it was one of the few lectures that he sat through and managed to stay awake during, the toad was Jiraya the toad sage, the slug was Tsunade the slug princess and the snake was Orochimaru the white snake, all of them legendary in their own right, but all was a counter to the other.

These creatures where offering him the chance to become strong enough to defeat all three of the senin, right now comparing himself to one of the three would be like comparing a firecracker to a nuclear warhead, no competition.

His choice was obvious, Naruto said in a slow voice. "Fine, I'll do it…Sensei."

Instantly torches around the spacious cavern burst into pale blue flames filling the air with the smell of sulphur and allowing the heat to rise even more in the humid cave it also revealed that the shore that Naruto was sitting on was a massive salamander most of its body submerged in inky black water with the only recognisable signs of it being anything but a statue was the almost constant flow of bubbles surfing in front of it's half submerged mouth.

Another salamander this one with a slightly blue sheen to its matt skin was watching with dull yellow eyes.

"**Sensei, huh, I kind of like the sound of that, better than what he called me." **The smaller Salamander gurgled in what Naruto assumed was an underwater laugh and then raised its head and replied.

"**Yes, I think slimy old bastard is a lot less respectful that sensei, mind you Hanzo was never one to be respectful no matter the situation, I think the first thing he did when meeting the shinnigami was swear at him then run like hell, he wouldn't have taken dying lying down." **The salamander finished with a giggle at her own joke.

Naruto was frozen to the spot, he had just accepted to be trained by the salamander summons of Hanzo the salamander, the one that made the senin, well the senin, they were joking about the man who when on water was compared to the yellow flash of Konoha, a grin spread across his face, Neji was going down.

A splash of water hit him in the face and woke him form his day dream of beating the crap out of Neji, he then realised that hundreds more dull yellow eyes had popped up form the water around him, he then realised that the water wasn't black naturally but rather it was coloured that way due to the hundreds upon hundreds of baby salamanders sleeping below the surface.

"**Oh look daddy, the children are awake, what do you think their opinion on your new ssstudent isss." **

In an instant Naruto had a number of small salamanders in his lap staring up at him inquisitively, tentatively Naruto reached out and stroked one, unlike what he expected the salamander wasn't slimy, it was slightly wet from the water but other than that it was dry and slightly cool, the small amphibian gurgled and leapt onto his hand spun around wrapped around most of his forearm and wrist.

A cool sensation spread around the spot that it had sat down on, black ink leaked out form under its body and Naruto watched in fascination as it stood up groggily and flopped back down into the water, a imprint of the salamander was laid upon his wrist, etched in connecting tribal flame like designs with a red stripe running down the middle and ending at the tail.

"**The Salamanders you see before you are not infants, they are a collective, a hive mind, the minds of all the tribal heads of past, of all our hero's and our villains, of every single salamander that has ever lived, they make the decisions, they are the ones who choose our next summoner, it was already decided that you would be tested, it was no accident that you fell into here." **

The aged salamander Naruto was sitting upon gestured his head towards hole that he had entered through.

"**That hole could connect to anywhere, Iwa, Kumo, Kusa, we had already picked you as one of our candidates for next summoner, Hanzo was one of the few that was chosen, something the smart mouthed gaki never forgot to rub in my face, I wanted to train a chick from Kusagakure, but when the collective chooses a summoner I must obey their will, the tattoo on your wrist is a direct summoning interface, with it you can summon me and any of my children, you may also summon the collective." **

A low chitterling filled the cavern and torches flickered slightly, shadows grew longer and the yellow eyes of the collective all focused on Naruto and the aged salamander he sat upon.

"**Do not do so lightly, the collective contains the mercy of a million minds, but also the combined malice of a million minds, if turned towards your enemies they will not stop, there can be no change of heart, there can be no going back, if you summon them you do not do so to fight, you do so to commit genocide."**

The tone of the aged salamander was solemn and brought down the impact that he could at will destroy a large number of shinobi by summoning the "collective" as it was called.

"So, what are we going to train in then, ninjutsu, taijutsu?" Asked Naruto tentatively.

The aged salamander chuckled slightly in response and said. "**No, first of we are going to get you kitted out to use Hanzo's speed technique, so for that we are going to need one jutsu and one jutsu only….Kawarimi." **

Naruto's face slammed into the salamanders back at MAC ten breaking every single bone and liquefying his brain.

He then recovered and said in an irritated tone. "What, all we need is the Kawarimi; any academy student can do that."

The salamander chuckled throatily and replied. "**Yes but can every academy student do it seallessly, instantly and without the puff of wasted chakra smoke?" **

At this Naruto shook his head and the salamander continued. "**Hanzo's speed technique was childishly simply, he would replace himself with a human sized blob of water instantly and either collapse the enemy down onto his weapons or appear behind them, he was so proficient with it what he actually succeeded in replacing himself with a raindrop during the middle of a fight, almost exhausted him because of the difference in size but the fact that he succeeded was amazing by itself." **

Naruto was beginning to understand, Hanzo wasn't fast in a normal sense of speed, it was almost as if he was moving the world around him to get where he wanted, it was truly genius in its simplicity.

The salamander chuckled grimly. "**So boy, it looks as though we get to work on your chakra control then doesn't it, this training is simply, you must survive the most basic psychological and physical attack for the collective for one hour, then we work on the rest of your training." **

Naruto blanched as he had a tongue wrapped around his waist and was thrown across the water towards the far wall, pushing chakra into his feet and legs he slammed into the side wall and stuck fast leaving spider web cracks at his point of impact, the collective turned to him and with an almost silent rustling sound swarmed towards his position.

"_Play with us, dance with us, train with us, live with us, die with us, become one with us." _

Their whispering voices filled his head as they drew closer, all around the room holes the size of an average man opened up some pouring water in some draining water out others simply leading off.

"**Avoid them as best you can Naruto, I hope you survive the hour." **

Then they leapt, a living black mass jumped at his position, he dodged with jump at the nearest whole in the wall, the whisperings in his head still following him echoing off the tunnel walls in synch with the old salamanders laughter and his daughters chuckles at his predicament.

XxXxXxX

Out of breath and completely exhausted, this described Naruto perfectly as he collapsed onto his bed, it had been a week since had started his training with Hanzo's speed technique, he could perform the Kawarimi seallessly and without the chakra smoke, but he couldn't do it on demand, he had to really focus and concentrate to perform it fast, that meant that he couldn't actually use it to spring attacks as he still had a small few seconds delay as he refocused after swapping with the water.

They had also taught him two Suiton jutsu's; they were the Mizu bunshin and the Suiton suijinheki, they had forced him to be able to perform the Mizu and Kage bunshin without hand seals and perform the Suiton suijinheki with only two or one hand seals depending on his control by the end of the second week.

He had to admit, he had been beaten up, had his clothes blasted of off him with high pressure water cannons, he was almost drowned, had been forced to dress in a sickly yellow jumpsuit and re-breather along with a greyish camouflage cloak just to escape the collective when he encountered a room underwater, but so far he was loving it.

Rolling off the bed Naruto stood in front of the mirror and pulled down at the small bit of skin below his eye frowning at the discolouration, the whites turning black at the outside and the blue of his eyes going a sickly yellow, the collective had told him, in its own weird and disjointed way, that it was die to him staying so long in their home, the Shūdan no shinseina suiro (literally the sacred waterways of the collective.)

It was unavoidable and happened to Hanzo as well, it didn't really have any effect on his body besides allowing his eyes to filter out common dirt and large amounts of silt found in water, this allowed him to see better underwater, Hanzo's eyes had developed so well that he actually saw better underwater than he did on land.

Naruto had to admit, being underwater for long did have a certain sense of peace to it, but it also helped immensely with his chakra control, the waterways and tunnels inside the collectives home was much to big to navigate without chakra so he was forced to push chakra out of his soles in order to move with any real speed.

The effect was him bombing down the passages at high speed followed by the other salamanders copying his movements, of course he was also taught taijutsu forms by Sanshouuo-Sensei, or as his daughter called him, her slimy bastard of a father.

The old salamander used chakra strings attached to a wooden marionette to teach him the forms, he then used chakra strings attached to Naruto's own body to help him perform them perfectly; the end result was him learning the taijutsu style extremely fast.

A shrill beeping distracted Naruto from his musings, spinning around he spotted the alarm clock going off signifying that it was time for his break from training, grinning Naruto almost leapt out of the front door leaving the books on strategy behind on the floor.

After leaving his apartment Naruto took to the rooftops heading towards the Ichiraku's ramen stand, the salamanders had forbidden him from eating ramen during training, he was forced to eat what they did, dried and then cooked cave fungus and mushrooms along with fish, the fish was okay but the mushrooms and fungus was just disgusting, it did however help immensely for building muscle tone.

So now that he had his break he was going to have some ramen and because he loved ramen he was going to have the best ramen in the entire village hidden in the leaves, Ichiraku ramen.

He landed in one of the free seats with a dull thud and a small oomph, grinning at a startled Ayame he said. "One miso ramen please."

The pretty waitress nodded with a small smile and moved into the back to start cooking his food, Naruto just lay his head down on the counter with an elbow propped up waiting for his food.

"I'm telling you Ino I haven't seen him since the end of the preliminaries." Naruto sat up slightly when he heard Sakura's voice coming form behind the flap, seconds later the pink haired gennin pushed past and entered the stand followed by Ino and Hinata, Hinata blushed and looked to the floor when she spotted Naruto looking at them.

"Oh there you are Naruto, where have you been this week." Naruto turned to Sakura and grinned before replying.

"Just training Sakura-chan, man am I gonna kick Neji's ass in the finals." Sakura looked shocked for a second and then said.

"Naruto, what happened to your eyes, and why are you wearing that." She finished pointing at Narutos yellow attire and the cloak thrown haphazardly across his shoulders.

Naruto just propped the backs of his elbows on the table and shrugged. "Ne, I wanted to try something new, even I have to admit my orange is amazing it is less than suited for a mission."

He finished with a dazzling smile that stil didn't stop Sakura from noticing that he didn't answer the question about what happened to his eyes; Naruto was saved from further questioning when Ayame set down his ramen in front of him, he turned around and began to eat.

Ino plopped down next to Naruto and smiled at him sweetly. "soooo." She drawled out. "What you learned Naruto, anything that can beat Shikimaru?"

Naruto sent her a look that clearly said 'I may be a bit slow but I'm not that slow' and carried on eating prompting Ino to huff in annoyance and say.

"Fine be that way, you probably haven't learned anything new anyway."

Naruto held his hand up in a half seal and the water from a small puddle outside rose into a Mizu bunshin and walked into the shop then high fived Naruto before walking back outside and collapsing into a puddle one more leaving a speechless Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto finished his Ramen and said. "Thank you Ayame-chan, see you tomorrow." He paid and left the now slightly blushing Ramen waitress behind, Hinata walked out of the stand a few seconds later off to do…..Hinata stuff.

XxXxXxX

Sighing in contentment Naruto relaxed into the war waters of the hot springs and closed his eyes.

It was one week before the finals and Naruto had pretty much finished all of the training that the salamanders had lined up for him, he had also received a gift, the head salamanders daughter had become his personal summon, he didn't mind that, in actual fact the ripple patterns surrounding his salamander tattoo looked cool, the flowers with them, not so much.

His eyes opened slowly and a tick mark grew on his head as the sound of perverted giggling drifted towards him from the white haired old man crouched by a peephole in the side of the divider separating the male and female sides of the hot springs.

This went on for several minutes until Naruto had had enough and summoned a small salamander, about the size of a dog, and sent it to go and kick the man into the other side of the spring and face the might of female justice.

As soon as it got within ten feet of the man he spun around and blocked the flying lizard kick (**1) **

"What the…who the hell summoned this." He growled out.

Naruto grinned and said. "I did ero-jiji, why do you care?"

The man was in front of Naruto in flash, literally nose to nose with him.

"Because, I fought the original holder of that particular contract, that's why, now tell me, where did you get it from?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance and raised his arm out of the water showing his summoning tattoo and said in a bored tone.

"The salamander collective chose me themselves; I didn't get it from anyone."

The old man glared at Naruto for a second before forming a half seal and vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto to snort at the fact that a ninja of his age couldn't even perform a shunshin without wasting chakra.

XxXxXxX

**Okay what do ya guys think of this one then, I rather like the concept and am hoping to continue it. **

**(1) Like the falcon kick but a variant used by lizards, oddly enough the salamander is a subspecies of amphibian and therefore should not have access to the flying lizard kick, my theory is that 'flying amphibian kick' is too troublesome to write. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo smiled at the small soul reaper as she thrust the sword into his chest, an explosion of power surged through him filling him, an image filled his mind, an old man standing atop a pole in a rainy city, its gone, replaced by an endless ocean of red water, a laughing moon hanging high with a man and a woman standing on the surface of the water.

"_Hear out names Ichigo." _

A weight filled his hands, a rush of air, adrenaline, a flash of steel, the thump as he landed behind the bisected hollow, its blood spraying onto the floor before exploding into hundreds of spirit particles.

A name slipped from the lips of the man and the woman and fell out of Ichigo's mouth like a whisper.

"_Masamune."_

"_Tsubaki." _

"_Your partners till death take us and then beyond." _

Ichigo sheathed the Uncanny blade with a small click.


	9. It is good and sweet

**Harry's life one-shot: historical accuracy. **

James and Lily were looking at the Grangers with no small amount of worry, the spell that they had cast to find their-Lily and James- son had worked perfectly, they had found him, he looked all grown up dressed in his uniform, for what they didn't know, perhaps some foreign auror corps, but they looked horrified at where they were, ah, they could ask them once they talked to Harry, if only the blasted spell would hurry up and put their bodies down.

"Ah, Corporal Darling, here for the final waltz I see."

James looked up as the man in command of his son spoke; he was a tall man with a thin moustache dressed in a fancier version of the uniform, he casually threw his cap onto the table and donned a tin helmet as he talked, the younger man to enter was a sickly looking man with short hair and an overlarge uniform.

"Yes, well, I got tired of folding the general's pyjamas you see." None of the men responded to the attempted humour, James was also starting to get worried, his son hadn't spoken a word and there was general feeling of unease in the air, the Grangers kept looking at the date on the calendar and grimacing for some reason.

"Jolly good, well this is marvellous isn't it, brilliant comradely news, together we'll be fighting for king and country and sucking sausages in Berlin by teatime."

James stared unashamed in bemusement at the young mans almost insanely cheerful attitude.

"Really though, this is brilliant, marvellous…I'm scared sir." It was still cheerful, but underneath, underneath that tone there was a something, something that didn't sit well with James.

The captain chuckled slightly as the other soldier chipped in saying he was scared as well.

"Well I mean I'm the last of the Trinity Tiddlywinks of the great summer of 1914, I don't want to die…really not overly keen on dying at all…sir."

The captain cocked his head and asked the newcomer in a conversational tone.

"How are you feeling darling?"

Darling gave a bitter smile.

"…not all that good Blackadder, rather hoped I'd get through the whole show, go back to work at the bakery, field for the westerners…marry Jenny." Towards the end the man was visibly holding back tears, James was getting really worried know, there was something _wrong_ here.

"I um, made a not in my diary on the way up here, simply says, bugger."

Blackadder chuckled at the morbid humour, the call sounded outside for the men to go to attention, James watched his son stand in a deliberate manner and grab a rifle leaning against the chair he was sitting on then walk outside, he followed him along with other men and watched as they assembled into a line that stretched as far as the eye could see, neither of them noticed that the Grangers had covered their ears and remained inside the dugout.

"…listen, they've stopped the guns, is it, is it finally over, ha, we survived, the Great War 1914 to 1917!"

Blackadder smiled bitterly as he began to load the revolver in his hand.

"No, they stopped because even our commanders aren't insane enough to fire on their own men; they think it far more sporting to let the Germans do it, this really is it."

"Captain Blackadder, we don't have to!"

James noted in an almost catatonic state that his son's voice was hoarse. Blackadder and a few other soldiers peered at him with bemusement.

"Well Potter, if you can just magic us away then go ahead, save us all."

This was it thought James, his son was going to save them, he was going to he-

The signal whistle was blown and James watched as his son ran over the top to the tune of machine guns, the dropped wand lay on the bed of the trench along with a small black diary.

The guns stopped firing and the artillery restarted.

A tugging on his navel dragged James back to his home along with the visibly shaken Grangers and distraught Lily, he looked up at the expectant faces of the order and numbly handed Albus the diary.

The ancient wizard opened the last page; in the centre was a single paragraph.

"_Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori _

_Harry Potter, 1901-1917_

**HHHHHHHHHH**


End file.
